Birds of Eden
by ForumET
Summary: Jane and Maura where always meant to be. Now Maura wants to take yet another step in life with the woman that she loves.


Maura lazily let her eyes adjust as she woke up to the morning glow coming through her windows. Taking her time she stretched and blinked for several minutes not thinking about anything really. Letting her hands wonder she found the spot on the bed next to her that had been vacant for several hours now, she assumed, it was cold and that did not please the medical examiner. Someone should have been there to wam it. Sadly work had called like it always does and Jane was gone before the sun broke the dawn. This was a break in the case, they had finally located their prime suspect and interrogation was starting right away. Maura had completed the autopsy 3 days ago. This left the poor M.E. in bed to wake up with nothing more than the sound of the morning song birds which, to her great dislike, Maura found she could not hear.

Finally swinging her feet over the side of the bed, and coming in contact with the cool wood floors, she slowly moved to the windows. It was a lovely fall day, the trees where just starting to turn and it was still warm outside. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes Maura enjoyed the serenity of the moment, for a moment to long, she was violently shaken from her dream state by a sharp car back fire. It sent a jolt through her body. It was almost like someone had in an instant clipped her nipples to a car battery and turned it on, not a pleasant feeling.

Violent sounds such as that one never stopped making the blond jump, and her stomach turn. It had been 2 years 3 months and 14 days since she had heard the shot that had torn through Jane's body, and it still made her sick.

Taking yet another deep breath to calm herself she left the window sill and headed for the bathroom. She had already decided to go into work, she could still help, be there if she was needed to go back over the body or something. As soon as she turned around she realized she had miscalculated her steps but before this could be relayed to her feet she had already kicked the corner of the bed frame.

"AWWW!" she gasped jumping up and down a bit. They really needed to move the stupid bed back where it had been two weeks sooner before they had redecorated. It was now two feet closer to the window and this was the theird time she had stubbed her toe on it.

Trying to regain the zen state she had woken up in she took a few deep careful breaths and approached the dresser to remove her ring and put it somewhere safe. That somewhere safe was a rather expensive sterling silver picture frame with a little stand that held rings and a picture from her and Janes wedding several months ago in April. It always made Maura smile, the picture was gorges she had definitely made the right choice with their photographer, and the frame was sentimental. Jane had brought it home when Maura had asked her to pick up the wedding pictures just as a little surprise to go with them. They had spent a good chunk of their evening cuddling and picking out their favorite picture to go in it.

Holding onto the relaxed feeling that the picture and frame had given her Maura stepped into the large glass shower and began to plan the day ahead of her. For several days now she had been ebbing at the question she was going to ask, the declaration she was going to make. She knew it had crossed Jane's mind and Jane had to have known it was all over her wife's mind the way she had been drooling lately. Yet somehow the strength to speak the words she wanted to where fleeting and almost never when she was in the detectives company.

Yes, today would be the day. Maura assured herself turning off the water and wrapping the fluffy towl around herself. Today would be the day. Be it at the office, at a crime scene, in the car, at dinner, after sex, or if she had to wake her up at 11:59pm to scream it Maura knew she had to do it today she was getting sick of waiting for Jane to bring it up.

"Today." Maura repeated out loud in the mirror, checking her make up one last time before she headed out the door. "Today i'm going to tell Jane I want to have a baby."


End file.
